Converging Destinies
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Set one year after all the seasons, another digital world has no protection anymore, with the rulers being tied down protecting thier people they are left with no choice. They have to call on the children of other dimensions to help- but the problem is, how can they save the digi-world, if they can't even save themselves? Rated T to be safe spoilers for seas. 5, rewrite of UDA-
1. Here we go again!

I don't own any of the digimon, or anything associated with it, I do however own the plot and all OC's, so please don't steal them!

YAY! FINALLY! I've gotten this on for you all! I'm so proud of myself! I've done my very best to re-write this to the very best of my ability, and to use better grammar! I hope its loads better! ^^

**The Ultimate Digital Adventure-Take 2**

**AKA**

**COnverging Destinies**

Chapter 1

Here we go again!

Tai stood in the computer room, standing, sitting, standing and walking around, then sitting for a few more minutes, and then walking around again.

"Tai stop being impatient. This is delicate work, keep distracting me and I'll lose focus and have to start over again, possibly missing a chance to open a gate. Once I'm done, if there is a gate we'll message everyone, and they'll be here."

"Fine," Tai agreed sitting back down and staying put. "Sorry Izzy…It's just…It's been six months since the last gate. I'm just feeling kind of anxious."

"I understand Tai. Now let me focus ok?"

"Alright,"

OoOoO

'_I wonder what she'll do to me when she finds out…'_ Takato thought laughing awkwardly, struggling to figure out the words as Rika merely glared at him, "Well you see. I didn't get through to them. I tracked down the signal to a town right outside the desert…But I have no idea how many of them are there."

"Takato; you Idiot," Rika roared, on the verge of strangling him.

"You didn't tell us this before, why?!" Henry asked also feeling the need to try and strangle him.

"I guess I didn't think about it…? And what were you doing Henry? You had me send the data to your laptop."

"You know at this point I've got to side with Takato." Kazu and Kenta said in unison.

OoOoO

Tommy sat up quickly his dreams waking him again. For months he had been having the same dream, a bunch of people he didn't know, and all his friends trapped, and then drowning. He sighed and looked at the clock, 4:30…He laid back down, but didn't go to sleep, only pretending to when his brother came in to wake him up, or that's who he thought it was.

"Hey, Tommy, remember what day it is?" the young boy was up in a flash almost hitting his head on Yutaka's bed above him.

"Takuya," he said excitedly. "You're here!"

"Yea I'm here, and the rest of the team is to, they're waiting in the living room," He said pulling the still half asleep Tommy onto his back. "So are you ready for plan A?"

"Woohoo!" Having the answer he wanted Takuya piggy backed Tommy into the living room and sat down in a chair jokingly trapping Tommy behind him. "Hey! Let me out!"

"NO WAY!" Takuya said settling into the chair a little more, while Tommy was laughing underneath him.

OoOoO

Marcus ran through the digital world, he was using his weapon and vaulting desert rocks with practiced ease. After one year finally he was able to do this, and be home in time for dinner. Though the sunburns he got made it hard sometimes, he tanned really well, so at the moment he was barely burned, especially after three day's break and sunburn ointment from Lalamon, while Agumon went out on his own. The partners switched off every once in a while, giving each other a break from the hot desert, though other times like today they had to split up and go to different locations. He found a tall dead tree- no- a vantage point, and climbed up, also with practiced ease to see where the conflict he was heading for was. Today Agumon was out on another job, so he had taken the Heavier Quarterstaff that he'd asked Gaomon to make for him it was a long petrified piece of wood, with a strong metal armor over the top to make it last for a longer time. The lighter one was for when he had Agumon around and probably wouldn't need it for anything but getting over rocks.

"There it is," he muttered, setting out again, hoping to make it to the point of the fight within five minutes.

OoOoO

Thomas very nearly bumped into Yoshi as she also entered the elevator. Until they had explored all options, they were going to keep DATS running, and try and figure out a way to get a digital gate without destroying the digital barrier again; not to mention the small amounts of _natural_ gates at which point they had to hurry and put the digimon back through before the gate closed.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm good. Have you scientists had any breakthroughs?"

Thomas rubbed his head, trying to ease the headache that was the result of too much time at the computer. "No…We're missing something…And we know it…But we can't figure out what it is."

"Hmmm…Well…Keep working on it and I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yea…I hope so. We've got to make sure Marcus isn't causing any trouble in the digital world."

"Heh, heh…Knowing him, he's been causing loads of trouble just from his hotheadedness." (Ah the irony…)

Thomas chuckled. "Probably," they stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by Keenan, and Kristy. They'd come to visit for a while and check in, like they always did every day. But from their faces they could tell it was special today.

Kristy grinned, "Hey! You won't believe what happened today; too bad you missed it to!"

OoOoO

A shadowed figure sat silently, stoically, in her seat. But even so, the air around her said she was pleased.

_I didn't think they'd actually be coward enough to mess with other dimensions…But where power is spent, power is needed…They will only wither themselves more…But I must admit…I am interested to know how it all plays out…I mean, it could be worse...At least it will not weaken _my _power…_

"You may get the means to win the battle…But _I_ will win the war…" she said broadcasting herself for a short moment to all the others.

OoOoO

(Now let's move to the events about five-ten hours ago…)

Davis panted in the doorway of his classroom, winded after running for nearly ten minutes strait in an attempt to make it to school on time. He failed; but not by much.

"Davis Motomiya- since you tried so hard to get here on time, and weren't as late as usual, I'll let it slide today; but only today and no slacking off," the teacher said.

Davis straightened up and did a salute, "Yes sir!" he stalked to his seat in front of T.K, or what was supposed to be T.K.'s seat- in truth, he didn't know where the blonde boy was. He watched with little interest as the teacher did the roll call. He let out a little shout of here when his name was called, and he realized Kari was gone too.

"Hm…It seems Kari Kamiya and Takaru Takaishi both seem to be absent…That's strange, they're never gone..." he muttered.

_Yes; it is strange._ Davis thought, while he brooded in his seat, a scowl on his face. Slowly he started to drift off to sleep- the teacher's lecture slowly boring his mind into darkness...

"DAVIS! Are you listening to anything I'm saying?!"

"Be quiet Izzy…Veemon was snoring all night…" he grumbled; only for the teacher to whack him on the head with a rolled up piece of newspaper reserved specifically for this job; less than a second later.

"Sir, yes sir!" He said spiraling back into reality, and jumping up from his seat.

"Now can you please explain what I said about the equation on the board?" Davis gulped, and looked like he wanted a hole to swallow him. _Kill me now… _He thought; his face heating up as he stuttered through his entire attempt at doing as the teacher requested…

OoOoO

Takato jumped when Rika whacked the wall with a stainless steel frying pan.

"How long have you been here Goggle head?" she asked.

"Erm, all night…" Takato answered groggily.

"Didn't I tell you to go home to bed after you helped me hack Hypnos?" Henry asked.

"Yea…But I was just so excited to finally be able to see them again, and the fact that my parents think I'm at your house would kind of ruin our plan if I had.

"They think what?!" The boy roared stepping closer to him in a very threatening manner. "My parent's think that I'm staying at your house!"

"How was I supposed to know," Takato asked, jumping up from his place in front of the wall.

"You were told when all of us met about this! We made the arrangements so our parents wouldn't get suspicious!"

"I'm sorry… I think that was a school day, so I was probably napping before I had to go home and face the ever growing pile of schoolwork."

Henry growled a little; but finally dropped the subject, and decided he shouldn't blame Takato for it. It was too late now. He just hoped that they got away before any of their parents got suspicious and caught them. They finally had the gate tracked down, now they just needed everyone around to go through it.

OoOoO

Takuya looked worriedly at Tommy. He was gazing ahead, but didn't seem to react to anything; unless he was literally shaken he didn't do anything; he just sat there, that blank look on his face. And it worried the thirteen-year-old to no end.

"Koji, how long do you think he's going to look like that?"

"I'm not sure…How long do you think?"

"I don't know! But it's making me worried," the goggle head said, plopping down on the grass.

"I can tell. You sound like you're mothering over him more now than in the digital world." Koji said, smirking slightly.

"Hey! I did not mother!" he said indignantly lightly punching Koji's arm.

"Yes, you did," Koji said, punching him back playfully, and standing up, only to be tackled to the ground by the brunette. What had started as a playful tease, and later a punch to the arm soon escalated into a brawl; until Zoe arrived, and split them up, being the only one brave enough to even think of attempting such a thing; something about tying them to the same tree until they learned to stop fighting ten times a day...

OoOoO

Keenan felt for the light switch going along the wall. Apparently someone had messed up the placement of the light switch, because it was about five feet into the room, along the wall; so now, he was stuck edging along trying to find it and keep from tripping over anything along the way. Finally he found the switch and the lights flickered to life. Kristy took the chance to enter and walked over to the computer and woke it up.

"I think we got here early again." Kristy said, sighing.

"It seems that way," Keenan agreed, sitting down in the chair beside the girl.

Kristy sighed, "I wonder if Marcus will finally take some time to get on the screen," she said, leaning back in her chair, and sighing again. The screen had a flash of color and Biyomon appeared on it.

"No," Biyomon said sighing at the sad look on Kristy's face. "Unfortunately, he's busy again; there were two problems, and Agumon and Marcus had to split up to take care of it."

"But… It's his birthday, he promised he would…" She whined, starting to feel upset. "It's been almost six months since he could last get on…"

"Well…He did at least give me a letter to read, just in case he couldn't-"

A door burst open and snow blew in. "Wait a second; ha, I made it!" Soon Biyomon was pushed over, and Marcus was sharing the screen with him. Kristy's face lit up, and she smiled, but was so happy she didn't know what to say. Keenan wasn't doing much better but he recovered from it faster.

"How are you?"

"Great!" Keenan said.

"I'm great! Especially now! Oh and Mom and Dad are going to be coming soon too. But they can only take a few minutes. Mom had twins!"

Marcus' eyes widened for a minute as he gaped. "Wow…"

"Ha, ha, ha; the look on your face is funny!" Keenan said, giggling.

This time Marcus laughed. "Yes…And you're giggling like a girl…" The happy chatter continued as they waited for Spencer and Sarah. But finally their reunion came to an end, "Uh oh…" He sighed. "I really got to go; unfortunately something just sprung up way back in the desert, and Agumon is too busy with the original two for him to deal with it. Tell everyone hi for me and have Biyomon read this letter for you to write down, and give to mom and dad." He stood up and waved with a well gloved hand before there was another flurry of snow in the small control room, and he was gone. About ten minutes later Sarah and Spencer showed up, disappointed that they'd missed him, but taking the letter and deciding to go home since the babies would get fussy. Kristy meanwhile talked with Biyomon while they waited for Falcomon to show up since it was his week.

(Back to the current time)

Saberleomon slammed his paw on the ground with an internal shout or anger.

_You! You are the reason we're having to do this monster!_

_OUCH! Stop yelling old guy! _A young indignant voice called.

_I have a headache now; keep a reign on your temper! _A muscular voice said.

_Saberleomon…We are all as angry as you, but there is no need to make us all lose focus because of it… _A voice boomed.

_I will take the special children, and I will keep them here until they are sent at the correct time. They will be safe. _The voice of a lady said calmly; putting them back on their original topic.

OoOoO

Kari sighed; the air rushing through her throat causing her to cough. "T.K., this isn't getting us anywhere; we're only walking in circles. I marked that tree five circles ago."

"B-but; how is that possible? We were walking strait…Or I at least think we were…?" he said, noticing Kari shaking beside him. "Hey are you ok? Do you need me to carry you? Let me check your fever."

"No…I'm fine," she said, trying to control her breathing.

"Are you sure?" T.K. looked at her worriedly.

Now she was starting to grit her teeth in pain, "Yes… I'm fine…I think we just need to wrap my ankle tighter." The now-thirteen-year old slowly and carefully set the older girl down. She sighed in relief, finally being off her injured ankle. T.K. slowly and carefully pulled her shoe off, and started to unwrap and re-wrap the makeshift wrap he had made out of one of his sleeves.

"Alright, is that better?" He asked; taking the opportunity to feel her forehead, and frowning when he realized it had actually gone up a couple degrees.

"Much. Thank you…maybe we should try a different way…I mean the path is easier, but maybe this is some kind of test; maybe we _have_ to take the hard route," she suggested; already trying to push herself up. Not exactly the easiest thing in the world with an ankle that was sprained at the best; but most likely broken, and the leftovers of the three-day flu bug. T.K., realizing she wasn't willing to take a rest at the moment, reached down and helped her up, once again pulling her right arm over his shoulder as they set off; this time into the thick foliage, as slowly their vision was obscured by the thick mist.

END

Ok, so this is a full re-do of TUDA, I know, Suzie, Ai, and Mako didn't come in yet, Kari and T.K. are stuck in a place I'm sure not all of you have guessed yet, it's shorter, and the kids are all older. But that's the way I'm doing it. I'm trying to make them in character this time; I failed to do that last time. So I hope you all enjoyed it! ^^ And makse sure to check my profile for details on how it's going!


	2. Inconceivable!

I don't own any of the digimon, or anything associated with it, I do however own the plot and all OC's, so please don't steal them!

Hey guys! I just couldn't resist the urge to right the wrong of the season five producers! I've given Marcus goggles! I'm so happy ^.^

Converging Destinies

Chapter 2

Inconceivable!

* * *

"This, this is just impossible, completely impossible!" Izzy said, frantically typing on his keyboard.

"Izzy calm down, you're only going to make things worse if you panic!" Tai said.

"Yea, he's right Izzy! You've got to keep a level head while we try to figure this out," Matt agreed.

"But how can I _not_ panic?! This entire array and this…This is some type of-of ancient spell circle! It's-it's completely inconceivable!"

"I do not think that word means what you think it means." Joe said opening the door with a slight grin at his reference.

"So Joe did you find anything out?"

"Not much…I mostly just confirmed Izzy's theory."

Tai sighed rubbing his head from all the complex jabbering Izzy had been doing towards him. "This...Now I have to agree with Izzy…it's impossible!"

"Don't you start losing it now too," Matt said jumping up.

"It's just-! It seems so-! It's just so purely _impossible_! Even I think so; and I'm not a genius!"

Izzy stopped typing and turned around sighing. "No…It's not…" he gritted out, hating to admit he was wrong. "The power fluctuations my computer picked up before it went dead in the gate…Were totally accurate."

"So we-…We really are in another dimension."

"Yes."

"But what does it mean?"

"It means you need to call Mimi and Sora...Because there's more…"

OoOoO

Takato watched in awe as Henry typed frantically on the computer terminal that he'd opened with Cherrymon's permission; he'd never seen his friend type that fast.

"Henry…What are you even doing anyways? You haven't stopped typing for nearly half an hour; do we all really need to stay here?"

"YES dangit! I've told you more than once already Takato! Yes you need to stay here, because I'm trying to figure this out and I don't want to have to find you all again once I finish what I'm doing, AND might I add that I might need some help in a while?!" Henry said; Takato winced sitting back down and sighing thinking about the past year.

OoOoO

_Takato's point of view-_

_Profiles_

**Well, since I'm stuck may as well gabber on- heh. After the D-reaper incident Henry learned computer programming, soaking all the lessons in like a sponge and then exploring into the subject further by hacking certain undetectable and mostly unused parts of the internet files. After that he began trying to hack into Hypnos to try and contact the digimon, but it didn't work very well.**

**Kazu grew up a bit, both physically and mentally. He's about two inches taller and much more rational than he was when we first became tamers, and because of all his growth spurts- he's had to change his look, but he managed to keep the visor, now he is at least trying to do well in school, instead of just playing with Kenta and me all the time.**

**Kenta is also slightly older in mind and appearance. He hasn't changed much of his look in the way of clothing, and his face is still slightly childish, but he like Henry has found an interest in computers, except he's better at taking care of encoded files, and breaking through/building firewalls. I personally find the thought of both of them teaming up to hack… well anything really, a very scary nightmare…**

**Rika seems to have changed the most, she's about three inches taller than before and not **_**quite**_** as unhappy as she was, she smiles sometimes, and has started to understand her mother better, as her mother does the same. Believe it or not we ended up going to the same school and are both on the soccer team, I was so shocked when she showed up for the try outs, she was the only girl there and she got in!**

**Jeri has gotten a lot stronger in a lot of ways, and she always thinks of ways to improve herself, and all the other people around her, she's even president of a club; she's really great! She hasn't grown very much though, only about an inch, but that's ok! I haven't grown much either; she seemed to have gotten over her loss of Leomon, and was so happy when they reunited. Everyone else was happy too, I think Kenta was crying- (Hey, I didn't actually say how much he grew up…Back to Jeri-) - She's not much good at computers, and actually crashed mine a few months ago, luckily I fixed it- So instead of trying to teach her to use a computer, she instead runs her club as her new hobby.**

**And as for me- I'm the third crusader of-**

OoOoO

"Hey, Takato, can you come over here and help Kenta and I a bit?" Henry asked.

"Yea sure," he replied jumping up and pacing over to work on half of the encoded data. _Must've been thinking longer than I thought… And I got interrupted right at the best part…_

OoOoO

**As for me- I'm the third crusader of our group of hackers. I'm good at both hacking, encoding, decoding, and protecting data; Henry dragged me to one of his computer classes once since we were having a sleepover that night, and he didn't know where I lived anymore since we'd had to expand the shop, so I found it kind of interesting, by the end I was able to properly use the shortcuts, and backdoors of computers- (thanks to Henry's help of course when it came to the backdoors) - After that I decided to join the class to, thoroughly shocking half the group into silence when they found out. But as fate would have it, Kenta was taking a programming class, and I signed up for that one too-giving me both skills, just at a slower pace because I was learning two types of computer programming classes at once. But once we were all done, we had a balance of hacking ability, their superiority of skill making up for my ability still being so slow; allowing all of us to easily hack/reconstruct/analyze even the most protected, encoded, and even fragmented files. We're wanted in five countries for hacking into files that according to their governments aren't there.**

**Wow, I got rambling so much about how I got interested in computer I didn't say anything else about me… Well… Let's see, I've grown about two inches, and according to Henry I've gotten a lot better at thinking things through, and not rushing in hotheadedly… Well… Most of the time; I mean sometimes I get mad when someone mocks me or one of my other friends, but…Old habits die hard I guess… As I mentioned earlier I play soccer now…And Rika is on my team- And that's really about it…**

OoOoO

Suddenly the doors to the terminal room opened and the other group of tamers in Florastrell- or the legendary warriors as they called themselves- entered. The brunette was in the lead his goggles proudly displayed atop his hat…But the image was shattered by Koji, grabbing and proceeding to drag him by his ear, the rest of the group was too scared of the same treatment to revolt.

"Koji, please…. I'm begging you here; don't make me sit in here for _hours_ I'll never make it!"

The three boys that were typing stayed oblivious to the scene behind them, while the rest of their group watched with interest as a bit of action revived them from their coma like states.

"Pipe it down will ya? We've been here for nearly two hours already… Or at least I think so," Kazu said.

"Wow… Quite a while… Why haven't you just snuck out already?" J.P. asked.

"That's a good idea… I mean they haven't even noticed you six…"Ryo said mischievously standing up.

"Sit back down right now! Only another hour," Henry said.

"Hold it," Takato said. Henry and Kenta stopped typing and looked over at him. The goggle head sighed, "I just hit a _little_ bit of a roadblock… It's a quad-signal-encryption."

"A quad-signal-encryption," Jeri mumbled. "Well then maybe you should let someone else help a bit… I mean… Not me of course… Maybe… The boy with a bandana,"

"What do you say?" Kenta asked with a grin, locating the other group and pinpointing his target.

"We could really use your help and you sound like you might be able to. It would make this go about ten times faster." They said in unison, giving him _the look_… The look he couldn't refuse.

"Alright,"

"Great thanks so much kid!" Kenta said.

"Kid…?" Koji asked dangerously taking his place on the right side of Takato to start typing in code.

"You're about a year younger, I can tell by your voice; we're all thirteen, and Henry will be fourteen in a few weeks."

"Speaking of that…Who here bets all of us will be locked in our rooms for the next ten years of our lives for pulling a stunt like we did?" There was a silent agreement by all but one of the Tamers.

Takato snickered, "Sucks for all of you!"

"And what makes you think you'll get off easy?"

"Nothing, but how do you think I got into Hypnos without getting caught, then planted a bug so we could hack the mainframe, and use the equipment?"

"You set the cameras on a loop so no one would be the wiser."

"Exactly, and there are no cameras at my house, at which point I use the fact that my room is on the third floor…I'll be able to sneak out all the time. Compared to the rest of you, I'm feeling pretty lucky!"

"But your room is only on the second floor."

"But I'm thinking ahead. They'll probably move me into the third floor bedroom in an attempt to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Uhm…What are you even talking about?" Zoe asked.

"Well…We'll explain it in a while. Once we've finally broken through this lock, and gotten through the rest of the firewalls. It shouldn't take too long, and then we'll be able to fully explain the situation better."

"I'm going to take a break." Takato said backing off.

"But what about your part of the code-"

"I put it all in it'll automatically go with the rhythm of yours. I just need a five minute powernap… And maybe I'll explain the theory we have on the situation…"

"Alright…" Henry finally agreed, realizing that in the last three days his friend had only gotten about three hours of sleep.

OoOoO

"Grrr….It's so _windy_! Why the heck did we have to get stuck in a wasteland?!" Davis complained.

Marcus turned to halfheartedly glare at him. "Hey your name is Davis right?"

"Yea,"

"Shut up;" he growled harshly, "You're not the only one suffering, I've been living in a desert for over a year, at that point you finally adjust to the hot weather, now I'm freezing. And how much do you hear _me_ complaining?"

"I have to admit he's right… I mean a year ago he probably wouldn't shut up about it, but now I've barely heard him utter a few words of complaint." Kristy said. Another gust of wind lashed around the group of eleven.

"So I'm curious if anyone else finds it strange our Digimon are missing…" Marcus said.

"It is kind of strange…Maybe when we get to that city or town, we can find out if they maybe have been around this area." Cody said.

"Well… If they all ended up together and made it to the town and we don't get there soon… I'm going to go broke… If digidollars even work here…" He mumbled the last part, he sighed shaking his head trying to ward off the oncoming headache as he decided something. He grabbed the pair of goggles over his eyes off as the air shifted and another gust of wind blew around the group; lifting them up he took them off and waved Kristy over. "Here; dust in your eyes isn't as bad as sand I can handle this." He said handing them over. "You too Cody; I have a spare pair of them, I'll give the rest of you some eye drops when we get out of here, and make it to the town."

"Hey, good idea I have a spare pair too!" Davis said; handing some to Keenan.

_Oops I forgot how bad my vision was without them on... Aw well, I should have gotten the goggles sooner, my sight wouldn't be _this_ bad if I had…_

Cody came up behind him and looked up worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright without these…I can tell…"

"Yea, just watch where you're going. The dirt blowing around makes it pointless to try and see anyways; those will just protect your eyes." He said, trying to ease the boy's worries. Kristy seemed slightly surprised by how bad her brother's vision was as well, but kept her mouth shut about it; they continued on, Cody, then Kristy and eventually Keenan getting too tired to walk more and needing piggy back rides-

OoOoO

Suzie sat with her two best friends, Ai and Mako, and two of her other best friends, Terriermon and Impmon; they had been having a play date since Henry was gone, and Suzie had become bored, so she'd asked her mother, and like usual she got a yes, and they had called the other children. Of course they had fun before, but now with Terriermon, and Impmon they just thought it had been the best two days of their short lives…Well other than the rest of the group missing, and Lopmon being missing too… But her mind hadn't clicked yet that her digimon partner wasn't around. They had been treated well; almost like royalty, and there was another human child, a young girl just a few years older than them had a warm smile, and loved to run and play with them, unless she wasn't feeling good…Now was one of the times she wasn't feeling good, so the three younger children and two digimon were just sitting in the grass smiling as they tried to pick out shapes in the clouds.

OoOoO

(Now let's go back and take a look at the previous day…)

Tai, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Sora, and Mimi had landed in an ocean, alone, with no digimon partners. They had swam, good old reliable Joe having plenty of floating devices, they swam until they were found by some digimon and taken to a city, which was called Atlanticus, and was protected by AncientMermaimon, who had allowed Izzy access to a net port, and given them two rooms, one for the girls, and one for the boys, both with almost sickeningly scary views of the ocean above the underwater city…Luckily they weren't too scared because there was a barrier keeping too much water from actually _entering_ the city, so it wasn't likely to crush them…So long as the barrier held...

"IIIIIZzzzzzzzyyyy… Are you _finally_ done yet?" Tai asked eyes drooping.

"Almost… How about I set this data to analyze, and we can both take naps… *Yawn* Like Matt and Joe."

"You mean go to bed, it's… Holy Magic Carpets and Genies! Two in the morning," he said, upset to have missed _that_ much sleep.

"Wha-what's going on, who said Magic Carpets and Genies?" Matt asked, hair disheveled, and jacket askew as he blearily opened his eyes to the semi dark room.

"Sorry Matt, I just realized how late it is."

"There aren't digimon attacking right?" Matt asked slowly.

"No. Nothing's wrong, go back to sleep you over paranoid, wannabe music star."

"Hey shut up Tai, I am actually very popular," the blonde said chucking a pillow at the older boys face.

"You and your band, don't forget them." Tai argued throwing the pillow back.

"Yea," Matt agreed chucking two pillows this time. Tai threw both back, and one hit Joe in the back. The young man jumped up and held his closed pocket knife, the wrong way and closed, but still acting like it was a viable weapon.

Izzy looked up and saw this, pointing it out to the older boy. Joe put the knife away, and looked at the arguing pair with confusion before grinning mischievously and chucking his pillows at them. He hit both squarely in the face, and grinned at a job well done. Both turned to him with two pillows each. And feathers went flying as two barreled for Joe, and the fighting boys sent one at each other; all of them were hit with at least one pillow.

"It's on pretty boys…" Tai said; drawing annoyed eye twitches to him…

"Tai…" they said deathly calm and in unison, "Say your prayers…"

After that line it escalated into a pillow war, Izzy doing his best to protect his laptop from the flying projectiles as he waited for the program to finish scanning, but his laptop soon went under the bed, and Izzy joined the pillow fight. By the time they woke in the morning the program was done and they were all dead tired, but not tired enough not to get some research done…Or mainly _Izzy_ wasn't.

OoOoO

Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri had made it to the digital world, and had quickly reunited with their digimon, or in Jeri's case Calimon, but not long after they found themselves being pulled in by a black void that formed above below, and then spread around them. Next thing they knew they were in a forest, and so, they walked their Digimon partners being found sometimes along the way… Then… Leomon appeared, and there was a fit of tears from the girl, and it seemed to everyone Kenta as well was crying, they continued on, but didn't find Terriermon, instead they found Lopmon… Kenta was happy to find Marineangemon though, because the poor thing had gotten its head stuck in a bush, after he'd been freed the little digimon curled into his partner's shirt pocket.

They continued to walk, finding a city the next day, and being welcomed by a giant digimon called Cherrymon. They'd been given food rest, and Henry has asked if there was a computer terminal he could use. There was and he dragged everyone to it, and sat them down in chairs, starting to decode some random files he found. Slowly over time Takato and Kenta started thinking up theories with him and they came up with one possible theory. But they wanted concrete evidence, so they decided to continue decoding the data; working on it for well over two hours.

OoOoO

Koji and Kouichi had felt themselves being pulled from the rest of the group at some point and had grabbed the hand of each other and everyone else. After a time the tugging stopped and they hit ground, hard; hard enough to knock all of them out, and give Tommy a concussion. Takuya piggyback the younger boy as they walked Koji, and Kouichi feeling a strong pull in one direction, and following it. They found themselves at a large city, called Florastrel, and were taken to the apparent ruler of the city- Cherrymon. After Tommy was taken care of Koji wanted to figure out what was going on, since Cherrymon seemed reluctant to tell them. So he asked for a computer terminal, and after a warning that there were others already there, the group of now five went to the terminal after some naps.

OoOoO

He felt himself hit something soft; it smelled like dirt… _'That's nice…It's even pulling me in…'_ he said snuggling into the warmth provided. _'Wait a second… pulling me in?' _"AHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" he yelled. There were voices and a minute later Ken and Cody were running through the dust blowing around along with a tall blond boy he didn't know.

"Davis; I should've prepared to get you out of some kind of trouble! You never change!" Ken said jokingly, even while he looked for something in the barren wasteland to save him.

"Well… Just can't keep out of trouble, life is too boring that way…" he grunted feeling the sand begin to crush his chest. To the surprise of everyone a metal staff reached towards his quickly descending hands. Davis felt it brush one of his gloved hands, even if he couldn't see it and took a hold. Next thing he knew he was out and dangling off the end of the stick with two nearly emerald colored eyes staring at him, while the rest of the face of his rescuer was obscured by shadows, and dust. He was swung over the quicksand and dropped off outside of the pit.

"You ok?" the boy asked.

"Marcus?" the blonde boy asked.

"The one and only," Marcus said standing up tall.

"What is it with you and your saving people thing; what, do you have a hero complex?"

"What do you mean by that?! I do _not_ have a hero complex! So can it Nerdstein!" he said hotly voice cracking slightly.

"You certainly were the right one to be posted in the desert; you are a hothead after all." Thomas said matter of factly. "Oh and you seem to have finally hit puberty…Good for you, now I have more teasing material."

"I said to shut up!"

"Have either of us ever listened to one another?"

Marcus had a mad twitching of his eye as he sighed, and turned back to Davis. "Are you seriously alright? You were nearly crushed by sand. You didn't inhale any of it did you?"

"No I'm fine, thank you." Davis replied standing up and emptying all of the sand in his clothes to the ground.

"Now to find out who and what else is out here…There's bound to be more, if both Nerdstein and I were nabbed." he said.

"Great idea, Yoshi, Mickey, Megumi, Kristy, and Keenan as far as I know," Thomas said ticking the list off with his fingers.

"Yolei, and probably Kari and T.K.," Cody said.

"Oh boy…We've got to find them quick!"

"Don't worry, Kristy will be fine."

"It's not Kristy I'm worried about! No she's enough of a temper any digimon will probably run away scared (Not really…), But Keenan…Is stuck with five girls…Three of which I know firsthand are easy to anger…Especially with such a stressful situation…" he said shivering.

"Oh… Good point… Just last week, I talked with another girl, and Mickey clobbered me over the head, before stomping away."

"Are you two-?"

"Yes, now can we find them?"

"Yea, don't want poor Keenan getting on their ba-"

"MARCUS!" was the only warning the aforementioned boy got before two figures bowled him over.

"Whoa! Hey off! Off! I can't breathe!" he huffed, Keenan and Kristy let go and he gasped in a breath.

"Hey Marcus, so I guess you got grabbed too huh?" Yoahi asked.

"Yea,"

"Well…This here is Yolei, and who are they?"

"Oh that's Ken, and Cody, and the Knucklehead Davis!" Yolei chirped.

"Great… Hm… Where are we?"

"No idea," was the mutual agreement.

So they set out, finding a giant cactus and Thomas upon inspecting it further, found a terminal where he could plug his laptop in, and find a map. He found one… One he hadn't seen before, but kept his cool and found the direction in which they could go for civilization. And so they set off, through the plains with sun like the desert, but winds like the cold chill of snow…

OoOoO

Kari didn't get it, finally they made it out of the woods, and onto a beach…And they realized it, they were at the dark ocean, and so they were both in danger. But now only a few minutes after they had gotten out, they were stuck in a black globe of energy, it was dark, but there really wasn't anything to see… Because the truth was that outside there was only as black void, just as dark…and they were inching through it…

Inch by painful inch as the digimon of the new digital world used their power to pull, and not stop finally they were through and Marineangewomon took charge and pulled them along to her city…But she failed and they dropped about two areas away, in the region of light. Fitting, she guessed, since they were both so pure, and one had the element of light…

END

WOW! Over 4000 words! I'm so proud of myself! ^^ Anyways- I've got news, I've got NaNoWriMo starting November 1st, ending on November 30th YAY! So excited for NaNo, and uhm yea surgery on the 18th , Humph B-day 2 days after… *sarcastically* sounds fun right? Yea…I won't be updating anything until December, so today (Meaning on the night of October 31st since it's only the 15th today) I am doing a MASS update on everything, and that should hopefully keep all of you satisfied until December. I hope you enjoyed! ^.^ Bye bye for now! (Unless there's a chapter after this then that means I got another prewritten one done and posted that too.)


End file.
